Una charla un tanto incómoda
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Athena, preocupada por Afrodita, decide tener una charla con él para que sepa que tiene su completa aprovación. ¿Sobre qué? Para mí que ni siquiera Zeus lo sabe. La historia sobre uno de los más cómicos sucesos del santuario, de ese día, por supuesto.


Hola a todos.

Esta es mi primera historia de Saint Seiya y personalmente me gusta bastante como me quedó, pero también me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, así que, si cuando terminéis de leer me dejáis un review, seré feliz.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de todos aquellos que hayan pagado por los derechos, yo solo los cojo prestados con la intención de humillarlos un poco, pero solo un poco.

* * *

UNA CHARLA UN TANTO INCÓMODA

Hace ya varios meses desde la batalla contra Hades y el Todopoderoso Zeus, haciendo gala de su gran amabilidad (mentira, lo que pasó es que Athena se pasó un mes suplicándole y al final cedió solo por no aguantarla), devolvió la vida a los guerreros caídos.

Desde ese día, unas cuantas cosas cambiaron en el Santuario, por no decir que lo pusieron patas arriba. Tras un montón de discusiones, reproches, rencores y cosas por el estilo, los Santos de Oro habían vuelto a sus templos y obligaciones y Shion había recuperado su puesto de Patriarca. Hasta ahí bien. El problema es que, además, los habían obligado a ir a terapia de grupo y a buscarse algún tipo de actividad que hacer fuera del santuario. También habían inscrito a Kiki en un colegio público, alegando que dar clase en casa era pésimo para sus relaciones interpersonales, el crío protestó, pero Mü estuvo completamente de acuerdo, contento de tener algo de tiempo para sí mismo.

Para que sus guerreros de élite pulieran sus diferencias, Athena decidió que, además de la consabida terapia de grupo, una vez a la semana comerían todos juntos en el templo principal para poder hablar más.

Pues el caso es que ese día era uno de esos días.

Las cosas transcurrían con normalidad.

Bueno, no tanta normalidad.

Saga y Kanon se estaban peleando por ver quien de los dos era más guapo. Y son dos adultos de casi treinta años. Sin comentarios.

Shaka y Mü tenían una profunda conversación sobre el verdadero sentido de la vida que aburriría hasta a las piedras.

Milo lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Camus por algún motivo desconocido para los presentes.

Máscara de la Muerte molestaba a Afrodita hasta que este se cansó y le atizó. Después de eso los dos se pusieron a hablar de política internacional.

Shura y Aioros acosaban a Aioria para que se le declara a Marin de una vez.

Aldebarán se debatía entre si comerse o no el décimo sexto plato de sopa de pescado.

Dohko brillaba por su ausencia.

Tras terminar de comer, cuando ya todos los santos dorados se disponían a marcharse a sus templos, Saori Kido, también conocida como Athena, hizo acto de presencia en el comedor y se acercó al guardián de la última casa del zodíaco.

_Afrodita, ¿Tienes un minuto? Me gustaría comentarte algo.

El chico de Piscis asintió tras cruzar una mirada de desconcierto con su amigo de Cáncer.

_Por supuesto, Alteza, todo el tiempo que quiera.

Ella sonrió.

_Estupendo, vamos.

La joven diosa empezó a andar en dirección a la gran puerta que comunicaba con el templo principal.

_ Hey, Maski, ¿Te importa esperarme? – le preguntó Santo de Piscis a Máscara de la Muerte poniendo morritos.

El aludido bufó molesto y puso los ojos en blanco.

_Está bien, florecilla de jardín, pero quita esa cara de pánfilo.

Afrodita sonrió y salió trotando detrás de su diosa, que ya había cruzado la estancia.

Saori le condujo hasta un salón ciertamente pequeño si lo comparabas con el resto de estancias del templo, pero decorado con muy buen gusto, aunque quizás un tanto antiguo. Lo más destacable del lugar era un retrato de cuerpo entero de la que parecía ser una de las anteriores reencarnaciones de Athena.

La actual diosa tomó asiento en uno de los sillones e invitó a Afro a hacer lo propio.

_ ¿Y bien? No hay nada más lejos de mi intención que meterle prisa, pero, si no le molesta, me gustaría saber por qué estoy aquí. Que yo sepa no he armado nada… nada particularmente gordo, al menos.

_Bueno, esto… - a la joven se le subieron los colores y se quedó completamente en blanco. No tenía ni idea de cómo decir lo que quería decir sin que sonara muy mal. Ante este hecho, decidió empezar por algo más fácil. – Antes de nada y ya que estamos en ello me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

_ Lo que sea, princesa, – dijo el santo, algo desconcertado por la aparente incomodidad de su divina acompañante. – sabe que vivimos para servirla.

_ Sí, ese es el problema. Bueno, uno de los problemas.

_Tendrá que disculparme, creo que no comprendo.

La chica puso morritos.

_ ¡Es que no quiero que todo el mundo me trate con tanto respeto! ¡Este sitio está lleno de gente que daría su vida por mí (otra vez) sin pensárselo, pero no parece haber nadie que quiera ser mi amigo! ¿Tan desagradable soy?

_ ¡Para nada! Es que, bueno, usted es una diosa y eso infunde bastante respeto, además, si por alguna casualidad Shion nos ve hablando con usted sin respetar el protocolo, nos manda de vuelta al Hades de una patada, pero fijo. Por lo demás, hablo por mis compañeros al decir que a todos nos encantaría ser amigos suyos.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se encontró con Saori mirándole con cara de cachorrito y los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

_ ¡Si ese es el problema, yo hablaré con Shion y lo arreglaré! ¡A partir de ahora seremos amigos, así que llámame Saori y dile al resto de los chicos que hagan lo mismo!

_ Bueno, yo… - a esas alturas el pobre Afro ya no sabía ni como comportarse.

_ ¡Espera! ¡Mejor se lo digo yo! ¡No les digas nada!

_Como quiera, princesa – La chica le echó una mirada asesina – Perdón, quiero decir: como quieras, Saori.

_Eso está mejor. Ahora, voy a decirte lo que iba a decirte al principio.

_Usted… o sea, tú dirás.

_Como somos amigos, puedo hablarte de cualquier cosa ¿Verdad?

_Por supuesto.

"Ay madre mía, esto me empieza a dar más miedo que el ejercito de Hades" pensó Afrodita, temiéndose vete-tú-a-saber-que-cosa.

_Vale, allá voy.

"¡Animo Saori, tu puedes!" se dijo la diosa a si misma "Después de todo esto no es nada malo, de hecho es algo perfectamente normal… ¡A quien quiero engañar, yo no sé como manejar esto! ¡Tenía que haberle pedido ayuda a Shion!"

_ Bueno, he visto que los otros Santos se meten mucho contigo últimamente…

Afro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Estaba preocupada por él?

_ No te preocupes, princesa, llevan años haciéndolo y todavía no han conseguido que me entre una depresión ni nada parecido. Además, no se meten sólo conmigo.

La joven parecía cada vez más incómoda.

_Ya, bueno, aún así quería decirte que no tienes que sentirte mal por ser como eres.

_ De acuerdo – dijo el Santo, cada vez más descolocado.

_ Quero decir, cada uno es como es y que se metan con alguien por su inclinación sexual es algo realmente feo, es como meterse con una persona por su color de pelo o su religión, o …

_ ¡Un momento! ¿Qué es lo que quiere, perdón, quieres decir con lo de _inclinación sexual_?

_ ¡No te preocupes, no tienes que negarlo ante mí, como te dije, somos amigos ahora! ¡No vas a ser peor guerrero solo porque te gusten los hombres! ¡Hoy en día y en la sociedad en la que vivimos, ser gay no tiene absolutamente nada de malo!

Llegados a este punto, Afrodita estaba flipando en colores.

Una cosa es que sus ¿amigos?, bueno, algo así, se metieran con él por _parecer_ ciertamente un poco gay y otra es que su Diosa se creyera que en serio le gustaban los hombres. Cabe decir que él no tenía nada contra los homosexuales, allá cada quien y sus gustos, pero no alcanzaba a entender por qué narices todo el mundo se empeñaba en que era imposible que le gustasen las mujeres. Puede que fuera por la cantidad de potingues que se echaba, la irritante preocupación por su pelo y su jardín y el hecho de que tenía cara de chica ¡Pero, vamos a ver, Shaka y Mü también tenían cara de chica y de ellos nadie decía nada!

_ No, creo que lo has entendido mal…

_ ¡No te preocupes, ya te digo que no me parece mal!

_ Es que, en serio, a mi gustan las mujeres.

_ Te digo que no tienes que fingir.

_ ¡Y yo digo que no estoy fingiendo nada! – Exclamó alterado el santo - ¡No entiendo por qué a todo el mundo le resulta tan difícil de entender!

La joven diosa parpadeó aturdida.

_ ¿Entonces no eres gay?

_ No, señora.

_ ¿Y yo he pasado esta vergüenza sin ningún motivo?

El joven de Piscis sonrió.

_ Más o menos, pero si hace que se sienta mejor, me alegra saber que no le importaría aceptarme como fuera. - Sonrió el Santo, con intención de animar a la abochornada Diosa.

_ Bueno – dijo ella resignada – algo es algo. Por cierto, te dije que dejaras de tratarme de usted.

_ Lo siento. Bueno, si eso era todo, me voy. No te lo tomes a mal, es que como siga haciéndole esperar, Máscara acabará colgando mi rostro de su pared, no sé si me explico.

_ No hay problema, fue un placer hablar contigo y me quité un peso de encima. ¿Sabes? Siempre había tenido la sorpresa de que tú y Máscara de la Muerte erais algo más que amigos.

_ ¡¿Perdón? No puedes hablar en serio.

Athena soltó una risilla floja.

_Eso pensaba. Lo siento. Fue fallo mío, no te lo tomes a… ¿mal? ¿Afrodita, te sientes bien? Te has puesto verde.

Lo que pasa es que por la mente de Afro habían empezado a desfilar, en contra de su voluntad, imágenes de cómo seria su vida si realmente él y Maski fueran pareja y el mero hecho de pensarlo le había revuelto el estómago y es que, vamos a ver ¿Quién es capaz de imaginar a Máscara en plan meloso sin ponerse malo?

_Sí, sí, estoy perfectamente. Bueno, ya me voy, pero, por lo que más quieras, borra esa idea, por favor.

_Claro. – dijo ella, abochornada – Nos vemos Afro.

Cuando Afrodita estaba ya a punto de salir del cuarto, Saori dijo:

_Por cierto, yo no me preocuparía por lo de los rostros en la pared, ninguno de los que tiene ahora son de verdad.

_ ¿Cómo?

_Sip, le obligué a quitarlos porque era demasiado macabro, pero como él dijo que su pared parecía muy vacía sin ellos, pues se hizo un montón de máscaras de cartón piedra y las puso en su lugar.

Tras esa revelación, el santo de Piscis se marchó de la habitación riéndose a carcajadas.

Fuera del templo principal, Máscara de la Muerte esperaba con cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba más de tres cuartos de hora ahí plantado y ya había perdido por completo la paciencia, por eso cuando Afrodita salió por fin del edificio le recibió con un "amable" golpecito que por poco lo estampa contra el suelo.

_Mira que te costó salir, un poco más y me salen telarañas de esperar.

_La paciencia no es tu fuerte…

_Ahora dime que es lo que estabais hablando.

_ …. Y además tienes complejo de vieja chismosa.

_ ¡Chismosa tu abuela!

_ Pues no sabría decirte, nunca conocía a mi abuela. – replicó con una sonrisa.

_ No sé por qué te aguanto.

_ ¿Porque soy tu mejor amigo y me quieres mucho?

_Yo me inclino más porque alguien me echó un maleficio o algo así.

_ No seas malo, Ángelo.

El santo de Cáncer puso cara de espanto.

Por cierto, olvidé decir que, entre una cosa y la otra, ambos hombres se dirigían a la casa de Piscis. Se habrían quedado a discutir frente al templo, pero la última vez que alguien hizo eso, cabreó al patriarca y, bueno, esa es otra historia que no me pararé a contar ahora, pero os diré que tiene que ver con un Shion muy cabreado armado con un DVD de los Teletubbies y con Milo y Camus… Los pobres aún tienen pesadillas.

En fin, volvamos a lo que nos ocupa.

_ ¡Shhhh! ¡No digas mi nombre en alto, zoquete! ¿No ves que si te oye alguien seré el hazmerreír del santuario?

_ No sé por qué tienes ese problema con tu nombre, es bonito y mucho menos siniestro que ese apodo que te empeñas en usar.

_ Te recuerdo que soy un psicópata con rostros humanos colgados de la pared.

Afrodita sonrió.

_ ¿En serio? Me ha dicho un pajarito que más que ser humanos, son de cartón piedra…

_ ¡¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho eso?

_ No traicionaré mis fuentes.

_Ya, claro. – soltó enfurruñado. – Y ahora en serio, ¿Qué quería la Diosita?

_Parece que estaba preocupada por mí. Cómo todos os metéis conmigo porque, según vosotros, panda de vándalos, tengo cara de chica y no paráis de poner en duda mis inclinaciones sexuales, pues…

_ Todo el mundo sabe que lo hacemos de coña, es que con esa pinta y ese nombre, parece que lo pides a gritos. Te lo llevo diciendo años, deberías cambiarte el nombre. Pero, de todas formas, nos metemos con todo el mundo: con Shaka por llevar los ojos cerrado, con Mü por sus puntitos, con Saga y Kanon por se iguales, con Milo por lo que se nos ocurra en ese momento…

_Vale, corta el rollo. Y me gusta mi nombre, no me lo voy a cambiar. –replicó él, frunciendo el ceño – Pero el caso es que la Srta. Saori se creyó en serio que yo era gay y…

Tuvo que interrumpirse porque su mejor amigo empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia y le llevó un buen rato parar. Hasta tuvo que sentarse en la escalera para coger aire, porque tanta risa lo tenía medio ahogado.

_ Yo no me reiría tanto si fuera tú. - ladró Piscis poniendo mala cara - Ella estaba convencidísima de que éramos pareja.

Las carcajadas pararon de golpe.

_ ¡¿Cómo que pareja? ¡Pero vamos a ver! ¡¿Qué se fumó esa niña? ¡Yo soy perfectamente hombre!

_ Una cosa no tiene por qué quitar la otra. – sonrió el otro. – Además, no puedes hablar así de tu Diosa.

_ Por comentarios como esos duda la gente de tus inclinaciones.

Afro sonrió con inocencia.

_ ¿Por defender a mi Diosa?

_ Eres imbécil.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre lo mismo hasta que llegaron al templo de Piscis.

_Por cierto, también comentó que quiere ser nuestra amiga y que no la tratemos con tanto respeto. Dijo que se pasaría por todos los templos para estrechar lazos ¿No es muy tierna?

_ Yo no quiero ser amigo suyo. – gruño Ángelo... quiero decir, Máscara de la Muerte

_ Mentira, solo te quejas por costumbre.

_ Lo que tú digas. Me voy a mi templo, ahí te quedas.

_Chao, Maski. – se despidió Afro, agitando con gracia una mano. El otro Santo hizo una mueca y se marchó escaleras abajo, mentras su amigo entraba en su templo, dispuesto a dedicarse a su jardín.

Antes de concluir, ahí van una serie de datos importantes (o no tanto):

Unas horas después, fiel a su palabra, Saori se pasó por todos los templos y consiguió convencerlos a todos de que fueran sus amigos y pasaran del protocolo. Con algunos le costó más que con otros y a día de hoy aún no es capaz de de conseguir que Shaka la tutee, que Mü deje de llamarla señorita o princesa ni que Saga deje de hacer reverencia cada vez que coinciden en el mismo sitio.

A Aldebarán le sentó mal la sopa.

Milo lloraba porque uno de sus escorpiones huyó. Luego obligó a Camus a ayudarle a repartir cartelitos de mascota desaparecida por todo el santuario. Al final el escorpión en cuestión estaba dentro de un jarrón de casa de Milo. Sin comentarios.

Aioria aún no encontró el valor suficiente como para declarársele a Marin. Si sigue así, alguien le propondrá para hacer el papel de león cobarde en la obra del Mago de Oz.

A Saori se le ocurrió que los dorados tenían que intimar más entre sí (Como si no tuvieran suficiente con la terapia de grupo) y les obligó a representar "el Mago de Oz". Hicieron el ridículo, pero esa es otra historia.

Dohko estaba en China durante los acontecimientos que sucedieron a lo largo de esta historia, aunque llegó a tiempo de aparecer en la obra de teatro. Más tarde declaró que, si lo llega a saber, no vuelve ni borracho.

Eso es todo, amigos.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué os pareció?

Si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía o algún fallo en la gramática, decídmelo y lo corregiré.

Los comentarios y críticas, tanto positivas como negativas siempre que estén hechos con respeto son bien recibidos y tenidos en cuenta.

Besazos a todos desde España.


End file.
